about moon
by Hakase Nanami
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Selalu melihat Sasuke senang, bagi Sakura itu saja sudah cukup. Membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidup Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke sendiri yang membuat dirinya sedih dan membuat senyuman Sakura terhapus?


Judul:About Moon

Author: Ica Annisa

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: T

No. prompt: 66

Kategori: Sasusaku AU Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Selalu melihat Sasuke senang, bagi Sakura itu saja sudah cukup. Membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidup Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke sendiri yang membuat dirinya sedih dan membuat senyuman Sakura terhapus?

Uchiha Sasuke, anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang sekarang kelas 11 di SMA Konoha High School, sekolah yang terkenal dengan anak-anak nya yang pintar. Di sekolah ini, sasuke dikenal si 'bulan', karena sifatnya yang cool tapi diam, juga otaknya yang cerdas. Dia disukai banyak orang terutama di kalangan cewek-cewek karena wajahnya yang tampan, mata hitam yang tajam juga rambut hitam raven-nya itu, termasuk cewe pintar satu ini Haruno Sakura.

Beda dengan fans Sasuke yang lain, Haruno Sakura bersikap biasa saja di depan Sasuke seolah-olah dia tidak tertarik pada Sasuke. Sakura juga bisa diblang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak-anak cowok, dan sering disebut sebagai 'bintang'nya KHS. Sifat Sakura yang kalem, pintar, dan apa adanya juga wajahya yang lembut dengan rambut berwarna softpink plus mata emeraldnya itu jadi alasan mengapa dia terkenal.

Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan Sakura karena, mereka berdua satu kelas, mereka juga sering membantu si"matahari" KHS, Uzumaki Naruto belajar. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto sedang kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika, padahal ini sudah jam istirahat. "lu ini bodoh atau gimana sih! Nomer ini 'kan sudah gw jelasin dari tadi! Udah ya gw laper. Sasuke lu mau ke kantin juga?" nada bicara sakura langsung berubah jika memanggil si 'bulan'. "hnn" kata sasuke sambil mendorong bahu Sakura.

Sampai di kantin, mereka langsung disambut tatapan 'wow' dari anak-anak yang lain. "mau makan apa? Gw yang bayar" kata-kata Sasuke yang barusan itu berhasil membuat Sakura blush. "ng... ngak usah, gw bawa uang kok" "uangnya lu simpen aja, jarang-jarang gw traktir anak cewe" dan kata-kata ini beneran bikin Sakura terbang ke angkasa.

Akhirnya Sakura mau ditraktir Sasuke. Mereka makan di satu meja dan terlihat akrab. Sakura tertawa, Sasuke bicara dalam porsi yang cukup banyak. "aku belum pernah liat Sasuke-san seceria itu selama aku dagang disini." "jangankan kamu yang baru 2 tahun, aku saja baru 3 kali melihatnya ceria begitu, dan selalu dengan Sakura-san dia ceria begitu" kata dua pedagang kantin yang jarang melihat Sasuke bicara banyak begitu.

Tak lama kemudian Ino dan Naruto datang. "oy! Kalian belum selesai ngajarin gw soal itu!" kata Naruto sambil agak teriak. "Sakura ayo ke kelas, gw mau pinjem buku lu" ino juga yang gak ngerti materi itu, malah ambil jalan pintas dengan mencontek buku Sakura. "makanya kalo guru jelasin ya diperhatiin, didengerin jangan sibuk sendiri! Sasuke juga mau ke kelas gak?" Sakura bener-bener sewot dan nyerah kalo urusan ngajarin mereka berdua. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan, Sasuke langsung berdiri mengikuti Sakura ke kelas.

Ini kali kedua Sasuke dan Sakura sekelas. Sebelumnya mereka juga sekelas saat kelas 10. Dulu Sakura sekelas dengan Naruto saat kelas 9 dan Sasuke adalah teman rumah Naruto. Saat Sakura datang ke rumah Naruto untuk belajar bersama, Sasuke juga ada di rumah Naruto dengan tujuan yang sama. Lalu Naruto mengenalkan mereka, dan sekarang mereka jadi teman dekat. Dan Sakura suka dengan Sasuke saat hari ke-2 masuk kelas 10A di KHS.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berusaha keras untuk memahami materi ini. Sebenarnya si 'matahari' ini tidak terlalu bodoh juga, tapi harus ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang lain, dan hanya Sakura atau Hinata yang bisa.

"Sakura, entar pulang ama siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gw pulang sendiri kaya biasa. Emang kenapa? Lu mau nganterin gw pulang? hehe" kata Sakura dengan nada ngeledeknya itu.

"gw mau beli sesuatu buat pacarnya kakak gw. Lu kan cewe, jadi gw minta tolong."

"kenapa sama gw? Kan lu punya banyak fans" lagi-lagi Sakura mengejek Sasuke.

"jadi lu gak mau jalan ama gw?" Sasuke melongo mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, begitu juga Sakura dan Naruto.

"bwahahahahaha. Ini lawakan yang paling lucu! Uchiha Sasuke, orang jenius yang dingin hampir ke semua orang dia KHS bertanya kepada seorang cewe untuk jalan ama dia? Hahaha gw gak tau kalo lu selucu itu Sasuke!" Naruto berhasil jadi pusat perhatian kelas dengan berteriak seperti itu, dan yang namanya disebut pun diam seribu bahasa dan menutupi setengah wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dengan tangan.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan lari ketempat Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berada. Dia duduk dan melipat tangannya di meja, lalu wajahnya berada di atas tangannya "baka Naruto, baka Naruto,baka Naruto" sakura terus menggerutu dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah. "Sakura, yang dimaksud Naruto itu pasti lu. Emang Sasuke bilang apa ama lu?" Tanya Tenten antusias. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan terpaksa "dia cuma minta tolong ke gw, terus gw ledekin doang dia juga maksudnya ngeledek kali gw juga gak ngerti, nada bicaranya kaya orang ngeledek tapi eksperesinya bilang kaget? Atau apalah. Dia itu susah ditebak!" Sakura menjelaskannya dengan nada yang berubah-ubah.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata cuma bisa bilang "oh". Tiba-tiba bel sudah berbunyi tandanya pulang. "tiba-tiba pulang? Padahal aku lagi nunggu Kurenai-sensei datang" Hinata yang biasanya diam dan bilang bahwa dia menunggu seorang guru? Gak ada yang heran dengan hal ini.

Sasuke datang ke meja Sakura dan menahan buku tulisnya yang akan dia masukan ke dalam tas. Lalu teman-temannya langsung meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Seketika Sakura salah tingkah.

"eh? Sasuke? Kenapa lagi? Entar Naruto teriak-teriak lagi. Gw mau pulang"

"tunggu sebentar! Bilang dulu, lu mau nolongin gw atau enggak?"

"hmm. Kalo mau kenapa kalo enggak kenapa" Sekarang Sakura malah mengejek Sasuke lagi.

"kalo mau ayo! Sekarang juga ikut gw. Kalo enggak lu boleh pulang" jawab Sasuke datar, benar-benar datar.

"datar banget" sekarang Sakura juga ikut datar. "awas tangan lu. Jadi tuan Sasuke mau jalan sekarang atau tahun depan?" Sakura benar-benar tau cara membuat tuan 'bulan' itu tersenyum.

Sasuke berniat membawa Sakura ke toko bunga terdekat. "kenapa lu yang kasih bunga ke pacar kakak lu? Emang dia pacar lu juga?" dari bicaranya Sakura terdengar kesal.

"kenapa lu sewot? Kakak gw mau ngasih surprise buat pacarnya, sekarang dia lagi buat kado, makanya dia minta tolong ke gw buat beli bunga. Jadi lu suka yang mana?"

"kenapa Tanya gw suka yang mana? Kan buat pacar kakak lu. Gw gak ada hubungannya kan? Hahaha" Sakura benar-benar salah tingkah. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran.

"gw bawa lu kesini buat bantuin gw. Lu kan cewe, dia juga cewe"

"bukan berarti semua cewe sama kan?" potong Sakura. _"jadi selama ini lu pikir semua cewe sama ya?"_ batin Sakura menggerutu.

"lu bawel ya, baper lagi. Buruan pilih, lu suka yang mana?" Sasuke sekarang juga agak kesal karena Sakura baper.

" _sial, gw beneran baper. Kenapa sih gw"_ lagi-lagi Sakura menggerutu dalam batinnya kali ini dia sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"lah dia bengong. Sakura! Buruan pilih yang mana, entar keburu sore" Sasuke beneran kesel sekarang.

"hmm. Pacar kakak lu itu suka warna apa?"

"mana gw tau, dia pacar kakak gw bukan pacar gw."

"hmm. Kalo lu nanya gw suka yang mana, gw suka yang ini, tapi kalo dia gw gak tau"

"hn, terserah dia suka yang mana. Mba, tolong bungkus yang ini" _"Itachi sialan, abis ini gw bunuh tu orang."_ Sekarang dia malah kesal dengan kakaknya.

Setelah membayar bunga itu. Sasuke langsung jalan kearah motornya. Dan menaruh bunga itu di dalam tasnya. Tapi Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, bingung, senang, heran, baper, kesel semuanya campur aduk.

"mau sampe kapan disitu" Sasuke tetap saja datar dan agak sinis

"sampe 500 tahun kedepan!" Sakura juga jadi ikutan jutek. Tapi Sasuke yau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura senang. Sasuke langsung kembali ketempat Sakura dan merangkul Sakura sambil menuntunnya ke penjualan es-krim dekat sana.

"tapi mungkin 500 tahun kedepan udah gak ada yang jualan es-krim"

"terus kenapa?"

"terus lu gak mau es-krim?" sambil melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Sakura. Lalu Sakura menaruh tangan Sasuke di atas bahunya lagi.

"kalo es-krim gw gak nolak. Hehe" Sakura malah cengir-cengir gak jelas. Tapi Sasuke malah menyadari kalau Sakura memang manis, mukanya sedikit memerah melihat senyuman lebar Sakura.

"mau yang mana?" ya ini ciri khas Sasuke. Datar

"gw mau yang vanilla aja, lu?"

"gw enggak"

"kenapa? gw yang bayar kok beli aja yang lu mau" sekarang Sasuke malah gak tahan liat wajah merengek Sakura.

"ya… yaudah. Samain aja ama lu" sasuke menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya, menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya.

"lu kenapa?" Sakura bertanya seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"hah? apaan? Gw? Gak apa-apa. Emang kenapa? Sasuke malah jadi salah tingkah.

"ni es-krim lu. Entar meleleh." Sakura menyodorkan es-krim. Dia bener-bener gak tau kenapa Sasuke ini. _"kenapa sih ni anak? Panas? Gak enak badan? Baper? Kesel? Apasih?"_ banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sasuke, tapi dia terlalu takut, takut Sasuke marah. Tapi tanpa sadar Sakura malah memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke. Dari atas sampai bawah dia perhatikan dengan jelas. Yang diperhatikan merasa risih.

"kenapa sih? Ngeliatin gw mulu?" sekarang dia serius dan agak kesel juga sih

"hah? Apa? Siapa? Siapa juga yang ngeliatin lu? Dasar ge-er!" sekarang Sakura yang salah tingkah. _"bodoh,bodoh! Sakura lu beneran bodoh! Kenapa sampe diliatin gitu sih?dia jadi ge-er gitu, sekarang gw juga jadi baper"_

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah motor Sasuke dan agak sedikit berteriak pada Sasuke "buruan! Entar keburu malem, jalannya lama banget sih, kaya siput"

"hei, jangan samain gw ama siput ya" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura, tapi dia tidak benar-benar marah.

Akhirnya mereka baru sampai di rumah Sakura setelah 5 menit, lebih cepat dari Sakura biasa naik angkutan umum.

"tadaima, kaa-san" Sakura masuk ke rumah sambil mencopot sepatunya. Di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang diam saja. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah, Sakura langsung menuju ke ruang kerluarga. Dan tidak ada siapapun.

"kaa-san? Dou-san? Tadaima. Kaa-san" Sakura tidak bisa menemukan ayah dan ibunya di rumah. _"kemana mereka? Apa mereka pergi? Tapi tidak ada catatan apapun dirumah."_

"hmm. Sepertinya ibu mu tidak di rumah, aku pulang saja" Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menemani Sakura di rumahnya sambil menunggu orang tuanya pulang. Tapi jika ia telat sampai kerumah dan tidak membawa bunga itu dengan segera, Itachi, kakaknya akan benar-benar membunuhnya malam ini.

"kalau gitu gw ikut! gw ingin bertemu kakak lu lagi, sekalian gw pengen liat gimana surprisenya itu. Tapi tunggu sebentar gw buat catatan dulu" itu memang kebiasaannya. Sakura selalu membuat catatan jika pergi buru-buru atau tidak ada orang di rumah. Begitu juga dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi saat ini dia juga heran kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Mereka langsung pergi setelah Sakura mengunci pintu dan menaruh kuncinya dibawah taplak meja yang berada di luar. Setelah berada di jalanan, mereka sama sekali gak bicara Sakura gak tau harus bilang apa lagi. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia juga binggung harus bilang apa.

Lalu saat Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia sudah bisa langsung melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"dari mana aja lu? Gw nungguin dari tadi tau! Malah pacaran lagi" sambil melirik siapa yang di belakang Sasuke. Itachi agak kaget saat melihat itu sakura, karena sepengetahuannya sakura itu pendiam, dan kalem. Itachi pikir Sakura gak tertarik sama Sasuke yang jutek begitu.

"ah Sakura-chan. Apa kabar?" Tanya itachi ramah. Tapi belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, Sasuke langsung memotong

"ngapain Tanya-tanya? Lu punya pacar kan. Urusin aja sono pacar lu. Terus ini bunga yang lu pesen. Ganti duit gw ya."

" _ternyata gak Cuma sama orang-orang di sekolah, sama kakaknya juga ya"_ itu batin Sakura sebelum Itachi menjawab Sasuke

"cih. Jangan mentang-mentang di depan Sakura lu bisa judes sama gw ya. Gw tau lu itu salting Sasuke. Lu sebenernya me…" sekarang tangan Sasuke berada tepat di mulut Itachi.

"udah, entar pacar lu kelamaan nunggu." Dia tetap saja datar walaupun itu kakanya.

Setelah mengambil bunga yang Sasuke beli, itachi langsung pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia juga meminta Sasuke dan Sakura agar tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Karena memang tidak boleh ikut itachi, Sasuke jadi mengantar Sakura pulang.

"aku pikir lu jutek sama orang-orang di sekolah doang, ternyata ama kakak lu juga ya." Sekarang Sakura punya topik yang bisa di bahas selama perjalanan.

"enggak juga sih, gw kaya gitu kalo dia lagi nyebelin aja. Lu gak punya kakak atau adek gitu?"

"enggak. Tapi gw punya adek angkat."

"adek angkat? Kenapa tadi juga enggak ada dirumah?

"dia emang biasa di bawa ama nyokap, kalo nyokap pergi dia pasti ikut."

"emang dia gak sekolah?"

"…. Kakak lu kelas berapa? Tinggi banget" Sakura gak terlalu suka kalo bahas masalah adek angkatnya itu.

"kakak gw udah kuliah"

"semester berapa?"

"6. Mau sampe kapan lu duduk di motor gw?"

"ng? oh iya. iya makasih banyak ya" Sebenarnya Sakura belum mau turun

"he-eh. Gw balik"

"iya, hati-hati ya" Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura dengan senyumannya itu. Wajahnya terasa memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia ingin segera pulang, dia tidak tahan melihat senyuman Sakura yang manis itu. Dan dia pulang tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi pada Sakura.

Ada perasaan yang aneh dalam diri Sasuke. Sesuatu yang baru telah hadir dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Senyum Sakura selalu ada di pikirannya. Dia jadi ingin sekali melihat senyuman Sakura, senyum manis yang membuat hati nya hangat yang membuat dia berfikir bahwa dunia benar-benar indah. Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang benar-benar ingin membuat senyum itu selalu ada di wajah Sakura. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura sedih dan sampai menangis. Dia tidak ingin senyum itu terhapus oleh air mata. Sasuke ingin melukis senyum indah di wajah Sakura yang manis.

" _itu senyum paling manis yang pernah gw liat. Hangatnya sama dengan senyum ramah dari ibu. Mulai sekarang gw akan selalu membuat senyum itu ada di wajahnya. Gw gak akan buat dia menetesekan air matanya. Enggak setetespun!"_

Kelas fotografi sehrusnya dimulai 3 jam lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah siap sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura juga ikut kelas fotografi ini, itulah alasan dia datang lebih cepat. Dia juga memakai baju yang bagus, agak berbeda dari biasanya. Jelas alasannya hanya karena Sakura. Dia belum mau mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia menyukai Sakura, dia hanya bilang _"itu senyum yang manis, seperti senyum ibu. Cuma itu. Jadi sekarang aku adalah salah satu dari fans Sakura!"_ dia juga berencana untuk mengajak Sakura ke taman. Tapi masih bingung alasan apa yang aka dia pakai saat mengajaknya ke taman. Sasuke tau kalau anak perempuan fotografi selalu datang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Dan dia berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Saat Sasuke sampai di rumah Sakura, Sakura sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sakura baru saja selesai mengunci pintu.

"Sasuke? Lu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"gw Cuma lewat sini, terus gw liat lu di luar rumah. Gw tau lu mau ke sekolah makanya gw ke rumah lu"

"jadi ceritanya lu mau jemput gw?" Sakura sudah terlalu sering meledek Sasuke, dan hampir semua ledekannya ditanggapi dengan biasa saja. Tapi kali ini Sasuke malah senang. Bahkan dia sampai salah tingkah

"hah? Siapa juga yang jemput lu, dasar ge-er. Buruan naik. Kalo lu dateng ke sekolah dan turun dari mobil udah biasa. Tapi lu bakal terkenal kalo ke sekolah dan turun dari motor gw."

"eh? Ternyata Sasuke bisa ngomong panjang lebar ya?" Sakura ngeledek lagi, tapi kali ini buat Sasuke jadi tambah salting. Mungkin beberapa ledekan lagi dari Sakura dia akan jadi bad boy.

"iya lu orang pertama yang denger gw ngomong panjang lebar. Udah buruan naik" awalnya agak berbisik, tapi di kalimat terakhir dia berbicara sedikit keras dan jutek.

"ok ok tuan Sasuke" Sakura jadi kesal karena nada bicara Sasuke yang berubah ubah.

Dan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir sekolah, semua anak melihat kearah mereka. Di hari sabtu seperti ini hampir semua murid datang untuk ekskul. Dan anak-anak kelas 12 masuk untuk ikut kelas tambahan. Walau pun suasananya tidak seramai saat hari biasa, tapi saat sasuke dan Sakura datang satu sekolah jadi ramai. Bagaimana tidak, si'bintang' yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya itu, sedang turun dari motor si'bulan' yang dikenal cowok paling cool di KHS. Ini benar-benar moment paling bersejarah untuk dilihat.

Melihat anak-anak banyak yang melihat kearah parkiran, Ino, Hinata,dan Tenten jadi penasaran. Apakah ada tamu yang aneh? Tapi saat meeka melihat kearah parkiran, mereka melihat Sakura sedang jalan bersama Sasuke. Ino pun langsung berteriak reflek karena kejadian itu.

"apa? Sakura? a.. apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia bodoh? Harusnya dia tahu fans Sasuke itu ganas! Dia beneran gila" teriakan Ino membuat 2 teman disampingnya kaget.

"ino! Kenapa lu teriak begitu? Disini banyak fans Sasuke. lu bahkan lebih bodoh dari Sakura" karena kesal tenten langsung menarik tangan ino dan segera pergi dari sana.

"iya ino. Disana tadi banyak fansnya Sasuke. Aku sempat melihat salah satunya, yang berdiri di samping tenten. Dia menatap tajam kearahmu ino" hinata yang bisanya tidak mau ikut campur kini angkat bicara.

Ino tau Sakura pasti sedang ada koridor bawah bersama Sasuke. Itu alasannya Ino berlari di tangga. Dan saat Ino menginjakkan kaki tepat di lantai dasar, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu tangga.

"ha! Pas sekali Sakura! lu tau gak?! Tadi itu gw lagi di atas, anak-anak pada heboh banget ngeliatin parkiran. Gara gara gw penasaran, gw jadi pengen liat juga. Pas gw liat, ternyata LU! Lu dating kesekolah bareng ama Sasuke?! Lu gila ya?! Lu gak tau fansnya Sasuke itu ganas?" sakura buru-buru menutup mulut ino. Karena disekeliling mereka adalah fans Sasuke.

"sekarang lu yang gila! Lu gak liat banyak fans Sasuke disini? Dan di sini juga ada Sasuke!" Sakura bisik-bisik sambil menutup mulut ino. Hinata dan Tenten juga ikut menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke terus melihat tingkah mereka berempat. Karena merasa diperthatikan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten melepas tangan mereka dari mulut Ino. Lalu mereka semua berada dalam kondisi canggung. Tak lama kemudian sakura langsung berbicara. "kalo gitu gw langsung cabut ke taman belakang bareng Sasuke ya, dikit lagi kelas fotografi mulai. Jaa-ne!" tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung mendorong bahu Sasuke ke taman belakang. Ino hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan lega. "mereka bisa melawannya"

"siapa bisa melawan siapa?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"yah, mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura bisa melawan fans mereka yang ganas. Udah ah, kelas music dikit lagi mulai. Ayo hinata"

"aku duluan ya Tenten." Hinata menyusul ino dan meninggalkan tenten sendirian di bawah tangga. Tanpa basa-basi, tenten langsung duduk di tangga dan mengeluarkan handphone dan headset nya. Dia menunggu Ino dan Hinata atau Sakura datang. Karena dia tidak ikut kelas di hari sabtu.

Kelas yang diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan lancar, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke, dia jadi sering melihat Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke sempat memotret Sakura saat Sakura sedang tertawa bersama beberapa anak perempuan lain. Sasuke terus memandangi foto itu, foto Sakura sedang tertawa riang.

Lalu minggu-minggu berikutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura seolah sudah menjadi pasangan. Karena setiap kerja kelompok pasti mereka berdua selalu dalam 1 kelompok yang sama. Bagi Sasuke ini benar-benar menyenangkan, karena dia bisa melihat cara Sakura belajar, mendengar ledekan Sakura di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Dia juga bisa belajar bersama Sakura. begitu juga Sakura. dia merasa semuanya seperti mimpi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa mereka akan sedekat dan seakrab ini. Dia jadi merasa beruntung sebagai fans Sasuke.

Fans Sasuke? Mereka agak histeris jika melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan fans Sakura. mereka ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke. Tapi mereka tau, mereka bukan tandingan Sasuke. Walaupun mereka bersatu, mereka tidak akan menang melawan Sasuke. Jadi merka hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua yang akrab sekali itu.

Begitu juga saat mereka kelas 12. Walaupun Sasuke tidak satu kelas dengan Sakura, tapi mereka selalu terlihat bersama di waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Mereka juga sering belajar bersama di akhir pekan untuk menyiapkan ujian nasional. Di ujian nasional, mereka berdua masuk peringkat 3 besar. Peringkat pertama diraih oleh shikamaru, anak jenius yang pemalas. Peringkat 2 diaraih oleh Sasuke, peringkat 3 tentu saja diraih oleh Sakura.

Setelah melihat hasil ujian nasional itu, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten bermaksud untuk santai bersama di kafe dekat KHS. Mereka membahas tentang kelanjutan sekolah mereka.

"jadi kalian bakal lanjutin kuliah dimana?" Tenten bertanya setelah minuman mereka datang.

"gw udah jelas bakal di Konoha University" Ino mengangkat gelasnya dan minum.

"aku gak lanjut kuliah." Hinata dengan suara lembutnya

"kenapa?" ino agak kaget, tapi tenten sudah tau alasannya dari neji

"aku mau melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya neji dan ayahku bersama neji."

"terus lu gimana Sakura?" Tanya tenten. Tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan asik dengan handphone nya.

"oi sakura?" tenten menepuk bahu sakura dan membuat sakura kaget.

"ha? Apa?" Sakura kaget dan langsung menaruh handphonenya di meja.

"lu kenapa sih? Dari tadi kita dicuekin, ada apaan sih di hp lu?" ino kelas karena sakura terus melihat hpnya saat mereka sedang kumpul seperti ini.

"hmm… sebenernya, tadi naruto Line gw. Dia bilang kalo… kalo sasuke mau kuliah di Suna" saat menyebut kata suna, sakura agak pelan menyebutnya.

"APA?! Kuliah di suna? Itu kan jauh!" ino berteriak kaget. Tenten yang tadi sedang meneguk es lemon tea, sekarang jadi batuk-batuk karena kaget.

"Sakura, aku tau kamu suka bercanda, tapi jangan buat orang jadi panic begini" hinata berbicara dengan intonasi yang serius.

"enggak hinata! Gw gak bercanda. Ini serius. Pacar lu sendiri yang bilang. Liat aja ini" sakura menunjukan pesan dari naruto.

"gw rasa lu harus ngomong sama naruto. Lu tau kan dia iseng, bisa aja dia bohongin lu." Perkataan tentan membuat Sakura jadi befikir sejenak.

"tapi, naruto bisa jadi sangat serius ketika yang dia bicarakan itu benar. Melihat kata-katanya tadi, aku tidak yakin 100% kalau dia berbohong." Tapi perkataan hinata juga ada benarnya.

"gak tau lah. Siapa yang bercanda, siapa yang bohong. Gw gak peduli. Kalo Sasuke mau pergi, dia pasti ngomong sesuatu sama gw."

"tapi lebih baik lu ngomong sama dua orang itu. Terserah lu mau ngomong ama siapa duluan. Lu harus ambil kesimpulan dari perkataan mereka berdua nanti. Dan kesimpulan itu yang bakal jadi petunjuk buat lu." Sekarang menurut Sakura saran ino adalah jalan yang terbaik. Dan Sakura punya rencana untuk besok. Dia akan menemui naruto terlebih dahulu, setelah itu dia baru akan menemui Sasuke. Tapi untuk sekarang, yang dia anggap salah adalah naruto.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di kafe dekat rumah Naruto. Rencana Sakura, dia ingin bertanya lagi lelucon tentang kepergian Sasuke. "lu lagi main-main sama gw?" Sakura to the point setelah minumannya datang.

"apa? Main-main gimana maksud lu?" naruto bingung dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"soal Sasuke, lu pasti lagi boongin gw kan? Mungkin lu mau gw nangis sesenggukan sambil bilang 'sasuke jangan pergi, aku sayang kamu' tapi sasuke malah bilang 'siapa juga yang mau pergi' terus lu ketawa sampe perut lu sakit dan bilang 'sakura, lu bego banget! Masa diboongin mau aja-ttebayo!' iya kan?!" sakura menjelaskan apa yang dia bayangkan sejak malam. Dia juga mempraktekan gaya bicara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"sakura, gw serius. Ini gak main-main. Apa lu gak liat gw? Gw serius sakura. serius banget! Lu kenal gw kan. Lu tau kapan gw serius atau bercanda." Ya, dari nada bicaranya naruto memang terdengar sangat serius. Tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak mau percaya ini.

"terus apa lu punya bukti kalo sasuke bakal pindah ke sana?" Sakura mencari celah. Pasti ada yang membuktikan kalau naruto sedang main-main.

"bukti? Lu liat kan dia dapet undangan dari UOW?"

"dia juga dapet undangan di UOF, sama kaya gw. Dia juga bilang mau ambil yang itu, biar bareng lagi ama gw." Sakura berbicara tepat setelah naruto berhenti di kalimat terakhirnya.

"itu niat awalnya, tapi dia punya beberapa perubahan rencana. Banyak alasannya kenapa dia mau di suna, tapi sorry gw gak bisa kasih tau itu." Sakura langsung bediri dan menarik kerah baju naruto.

"terus kalo lu emang gak mau bilang alasannya, kenapa lu bilang ini semua ke gw? Gw yakin lu lagi main-main, lu gak pernah serius dalam semua hal! Gw gak percaya sama lu!" sekarang semua orang jadi memperhatikan sakura. karena sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura segera melepas kerah baju Naruto.

"ini bagian gw, lu gak usah traktir gw. Dan satu lagi, jangan main-main sama gw soal Sasuke, gw gak akan diem aja!" Sakura meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minumnya dan minuman yang Naruto pesan. Dia langsung meninggalkan kafe begitu saja, juga meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tau ini akan terjadi.

Tapi Sakura tidak pulang, dia langsung menuju kafe yang berada di dekat KHS untuk menemui Sasuke. Dia juga akan bertanya tentang kepergian Sasuke ke suna langsung pada orangnya, Sasuke.

"ok. Gw gak suka basa-basi. Tujuan gw ngajak lu ketemuan disini Cuma buat nanya hal yang gak penting" mood Sakura benar-benar jelek setelah pertemuannya dengan naruto tadi.

"terus kalo gak penting ngapain nanya?" ya seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu datar.

"iya, itu dia bodohnya gw, harusnya gw gak usah ngajak lu ketemuan disini dan diem-diem aja di rumah. Tapi ini bener-bener bikin gw khawatir. Apa lu bener mau ambil kuliah di Suna university?" sebenarnya Sakura agak takut bertanya hal ini secara langsung. Dia takut Sasuke akan bilang iya atau malah menertawakan di seperti badut karena dapat informasi yang gak jelas dari orang lain.

"dapet info dari mana lu? Kan gw udah bilang, gw bakal di UOF bareng lu. Gw gak mau ninggalin lu, gw khawatir ninggal lu sekolah sendirian. Lu gak mandiri, lu gak bisa jaga loker lu sendiri. Gw gak mau lu telat ke kampus kaya lu telat dateng ke sekolah." Kata-kata Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"i-iya, lu bilang itu sama gw. Tapi yang bikin gw hampir percaya berit ini karena Naruto yang kasih tau gw. Setau gw, Naruto selalu tau rahasia lu, makanya gw hampir percaya gitu aja. Maaf, harusnya gw Tanya lu dulu."

"lagian mau gw kuliah dimana, itu bukan urusan lu, dan gak ada hubungannya ama lu. Lu bukan orangtua gw,lu bukan sodara gw. Lu gak usah atur-atur gw. Jadi biar gw nyelesain urusan ini ama naruto." Padahal baru tadi Sakura serasa melayang, sekarang dia malah dibilang gak ada urusannya dengan ini semua? Tapi yang buat Sakura agak heran adalah, selama Sasuke berbicara, dia melihat senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"uh, itu bukan urusan gw ya." Sakura menundukan kepalanya saat Sasuke bilang dia gak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

Lalu jam-jam berikutnya mereka berbincang-bincang di kafe itu Sakura merasa lega ternyata kata-kata Naruto memang salah. Sakura senang sekali masih bisa berbincang dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin terus begini, melihat Sasuke berbicara, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, dia suka saat-saat seperti ini. Sakura juga ingin menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia belum cukup berani untuk mengatakannya. Tapi begini sudah cukup baginya. Cukup melihat Sasuke senang saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke datang ke kampus UOF untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka akan kuliah disana, tapi sudah 2 setengah jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke di depan kampus dan Sasuke belum datang juga. Sakura terus memegang handphone-nya berharap Sasuke menelponnya. Dan benar, tak lama kemudian Sasuke menelpone nyoa. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkatnya.

"oi! Gila lu ya! Gw nunggu disini udah 2 jam lebih tau! Lu dimana sih?!" Sakura sewot.

"oi oi! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong! Gw masih dijalan nih, macet tau!" jawab Sasuke.

"macet? Persaan tadi gw gak ada macet-macet sama sekali. Lu lewat mana sih?"

"udah daripada lu telat, mending lu confirm duluan gih. Kalo nunggunin gw kelamaan"

"tapi lu bener kesini kan?"

"hnn. Udah ya gw lagi nyetir nih"

"kok hnn doang… loh? Hallo? Haloo? Ye malah di tutup" Sakura belum selesai bicara tapi teleponnya sudah di putus. Dia langsung menuju ke dalam kampus setelah memasukan hpnya kedalam tas.

Tapi ini sudah hampir 3 jam setelah dia selesai mengkonfirmasi dan Sasuke belum datang juga, sebenarnya kemana Sasuke itu? Padahal ini hari terakhir utuk mengkonfirmasi. Sakura sudah berkali-kali menelepon Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban, jadi dia akan menunggu di sana sampai Sasuke menelpon atau sampai Sasuke datang.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura bedering. Dia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Sasuke, lu dimana sih? Gw tunggu ini juga! Sekarang udah 5 jam gw di sini!"

"ano, Sakura ini gw Naruto." Naruto agak takut karena Sakura terdengar sedang marah.

"Naruto? Ngapain lu nelpon gw? Mau boongin gw lagi?" karena moodnya sudah rusak gara-gara Sasuke, dia jadi sewot pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa.

"bukan Sakura. gw malah mau bilangin lu kalo Sasuke udah ada di bandara." Naruto agak ragu bilang ini, tapi teman-teman Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk menelpon Sakura.

"tuh kan bener, lu mau boongin gw lagi. Mending lu gak usah…" belum selesai Sakura bicara Naruto langsung memotong.

"enggak Sakura, kali ini gw serius! Sasuke beneran bakal pindah ke Suna. Dia harusnya janjian sama lu buat confirm di UOF kan?"

"kenapa lu bisa tau?" Sakura heran Naruto tau itu.

"tadi itu dia telepon gw dan bilang lu ada dimana dan urusannya sama lu. Dia bilang lu nunggu dia udah berjam-jam, jadi dia minta gw untuk jemput lu dan gak bilang dia ada dimana sekarang."

"emangnya dia dimana sekarang? Sakura jadi cemas.

"bandara, makanya sekarang gw mau ke UOF baru abis itu kita ke bandara. Tunggu gw, dikit lagi gw sampe." Naruto menutup teleponnya dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Saat Naruto sampai di UOF, tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung naik ke mobil Naruto. Dan Naruto juga langsung menancap gas saat Sakura menutup pintu mobil. "dia gak bilang apa-apa gitu ke lu?" Naruto jadi penasaran kenapa Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa pada Sakura.

"kalo dia bilang ama gw, gw gak bakal ngamuk di kafe kali." Sakura terus menggigit kuku jari tangannya dan memegang handphone di tangan kirinya sambil melihat jalanan.

"bodoh! Udah berapa kali gw bilang ama dia buat ngasih tau lu, tapi dia cuma bilang takut" entah Naruto ngomong sendiri atau memang mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang Sasuke selalu simpan ini.

"takut? Takut kenapa?" Sakura jadi penasaran.

"dia takut kalo dia bilang semuanya ke lu, lu bakal sedih. Dia takut lu gak mau senyum lagi, dia takut lu nangis. Padahal dia pengen selalu liat lu seneng, lu senyum, lu bahagia walaupun lu bukan bahagia sama dia. Sebenernya gw biang keroknya, kalo aja gw gak bilang apa-apa sama lu, lu pasti gak bakal merasa sedih begini. Sasuke pasti marah besar kalo tau gw yang hapus senyum lu." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah bilang itu semua.

"dan sekarang malah macet. Padahal udah dikit lagi sampe" Naruto jadi bingung harus bilang apa pada Sakura.

"gw turun disini. Di belakang itu mobilnya Ino, dia nyusul kita tanpa bilang ama lu" setelah Naruto membuka kuncian pada pintu mobilnya, Sakura langsung membuka pintu dan berlali sekencang-kencangnya sambil menangis.

"eh? Kenapa si Sakura turun dari mobil Naruto? Dia ngapain itu? Dia diusir ama Naruto?" Ino heran melihat Sakura yang lari kencang sekali.

"coba aku telepon Sakura ya" hinata buru-buru mengambil hpnya dari dalam tas.

"lah? Kenapa hpnya Sakura disini? Hinata telpon? Gw angkat aja deh" Naruto langsung mengangkat telepon dari Hinata dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata, Ino dan Tenten. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, mobil mereka mulai berjalan kembali karena kemacetan sudah usai.

Sasuke sudah memasuki ruang _check In,_ dan sakura masih berada di ruang tunggu. Sasuke terus melihat kebelakang dia takut Sakura ada disana. Sasuke juga sebenarnya ingin menelepon Sakura, tapi dia ragu. Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mencari hpnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan hpnya itu. "gw goblok banget! Kenapa hpnya gw tinggal di mobil coba!" dia memaki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan.

3 menit lagi Sasuke akan masuk ke pesawat. Dia terus melihat kearah pintu masuk, berharap dia akan melihat Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi kenyataannya Sakura sudah di depan ruang _check in._ Dan dia sama sekali tidak boleh masuk oleh petugas setempat.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menelpon Sakura sekali lagi sebelum dia masuk ke pesawat, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura terus mencoba untuk masuk. Naruto dan Ino sedang mencoba agar bisa sampai di bandara dengan cepat.

"penumpang pesawat xx tujuan bandara Suna, di mohon untuk memasuki pesawat karena 1 menit lagi pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Terimakasih" petugas bandara sudah mengumumkan keberangkatan pesawat yang akan dinaiki Sasuke. Sakura sudah memohon hingga hampir menangis. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan ke arah pesawat. Sakura terus berteriak memanggil Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar teriakan itu sama sekali. Dia terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

Sakura menyerah dan berlari ke arah jendela. Dia juga melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah pesawat. Sakura terus memukul kaca besar dan tebal itu. Dia juga terus meneriaki nama Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar Sakura. Naruto,Ino,Tenten dan Hinata masih mencari Sakura.

Pintu pesawat itu sudah di tutup. Pesawat juga sudah mulai mundur dari tempat parkir. Sakura terus menangis sambil memukul kaca jendela. Hinata mendengar teriakan Sakura. Tapi pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke sudah lepas landas. Sasuke sudah pergi dari Konoha. Sakura memeluk ino dan menangis dengan putus asa. Naruto sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Naruto memberikan handphone Sakura yang tadi tertinggal di mobilnya. Sakura segera melihat pesan yang masuk.

"Sakura, gw gak jadi kuliah di UOF. Ayah gw pengen banget gw di UOW. Dia ingin gw lebih baik dari Itachi. _Sorry_ gw gak ngebarin ini sebelumnya. Karena gw gak mau liat lu nangis. Tapi gw sadar kok, gw bilang atau enggak lu pasti bakal tau. Gw tug w pengecut karena gak mau liat lu yang lagi sedih, karena gw gak bisa nenangin lu yang lagi nangis. Dan gw juga minta maaf atas semua yang udah gw lakuin ke lu. Naruto sering bilang kalo lu suka sama gw. Gw gak tau itu bener atau enggak. Tapi yang jelas gw sayang sama lu dari dulu. Gw suka sama lu. Gw harap lu bisa tunggu sampe gw balik ke Konoha. Maaf untuk semuanya. I Love You Sakura." Sakura hanya bisa menangis terus melihat pesan dari Sasuke itu. Dia harusnya mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya dari dulu. Tapi dia terlalu takut.

"Sakura, gw pasti balik. Wait for me." Sasuke berbicara pelan didalam pesawat sambil menatap langit.

~#~

note: please favorite and review. maaf jika ceritanya tidak menarik. maaf alur ceritanya pasaran.

Buat juri BTC, makasih udah mau baca fanfic saya, makasih juga waktu itu udah bantu saya untuk menulis formnya. Makasih buat 'kagawa kushimaru' yang udah mngoreksi fanfic ini. And thank you so much for someone special, lu bener-bener menginspirasi gw, lu juga jadi alesan kenapa gw bikin fanfic ini. This is for you 'bopung'.


End file.
